Loving in a living Hell
by KawaiiStarCaptor
Summary: Meet Serena, a girl who thinks she loves a man named Mark but she dose not know what is good for her, and she can't lie any more, he hits her, but that is ok...Or that's what she thought.
1. Prolouge

"Where is she?" a man said under his breath as he walked over to the window. He was in the fourth floor of an apartment, in a room with all white carpet and walls; but no lights where ever on. Right about that time below the building a green Sedan pulled up and a woman with long yellow hair got out and walked to the trunk. The man walked to the balcony door, opened it, and screamed down "SERENA GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed some bags from the trunk and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hi Hun," she said pecking him on the cheek. He slammed the door. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he screamed grabbing her shirt making her drop her bags. "I was at the grocery stor-" she began. "SHUT UP" he screamed slapping her across her face. A tear streamed down her face, "I'm sorry Mark but I really-" she stopped when she saw the wrath in his face, "I'm sorry." He looked in her eyes, "Sorry is not getting it any more! Go into the bedroom, I don't want to see your face any more tonight!" he fired back at her. She nodded and walked into the bedroom. 


	2. chapter 1

"Serena?" Mark said looking at it smoke stained ceiling. "Yes Mark?" she said rolling over to his side of the queen-sized bed. It was 1:38am and nether of them had slept all night. "I.... I'm sorry about today," he said looking at her and taking his attention away from the ceiling. Serena smiled, she loved when he apologized for these things. "Me too," she said. It happened all the time, Serena slipped out of line, he got mad they fought, sure some times he hit her but it was no big deal. Or that is what she thought.   
  
They weren't like other people, he loved her, she loved him, and nothing could stop that. They where engaged, they had been for a good three years. She lived at his house and that was enough for both of them, marriage was for people who where afraid they would lose each other if they did not have an assurance that there was no way out. Or that is what he told her. Her parents where divorced so maybe that is why she believed him. We may never know. Her mind was filled with all these sorts of things that he told her. Some true, most not.  
  
He lit up a cigarette, Serena could not stand them but there was nothing she could do. He smoked all the time, even in bed, in fact he smoked so much that that there where stains on the wall in the bedroom. He said it helped him sleep, Serena did not see how. All it did to her was make her eyes water.  
  
"Who where you with?" he said looking into her eyes. If she told the truth, that she was at the store, he would never believe her, and then he would hit her. "I... I was at my mom's house," she said, it was the only thing she could think of. He rolled back onto his back and focused on the ceiling again. "What have I told you about her? She dose not like me, and I don't want you with her, understand?" he said. "Yes Mark I'm sorry."  
  
"Why do you make me do that?" he said blowing smoke into the air. Here came the part Serena hated this part, even more than the hitting. "I don't mean to Mark!" she said sitting up. He put out his cigarette, "Please don't make do it again," he said pushing her down and kissing her, "Ever again." 


	3. chapter 2

Serena opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6:30. 'I think I'll make Mark a big breakfast as an apology for last night,' she thought as she walked into the kitchen that connected to the living room. Serena opened the refrigerator. "Lets see, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast!" she said grabbing it and putting them on the counter. She turned on the coffee maker and got down a large pan. She turned on a front burner and sat down the pan.  
  
Serena cracked five eggs into a bole and beat them with a spoon. She heard a loud sizzle, "Oh I all most forgot to turn the bacon!" she said as she walked over to the stove and poured the eggs in beside the bacon. Mark walked towards to kitchen where Serena was putting bread into the toaster. He smiled, "That's my girl," he said as he lit his cigarette. Serena walked up to get the bacon. "Oh Mark your up!" she said. Right then Serena let out a high-pitched scream. She had hit her hand on the pan. The surprise made her hand jerk and then knock the pan into the floor. Mark ran over, grabbed her hand and put it under cold running water. "Damn-it Serena! Why do you have to be such a klutz?" Serena looked at the room, there where scrambled eggs all over, bacon in the floor, the toast was burning, and the coffee was scorched.   
  
Tears went down her face; "I'm sorry Mark I-" He slammed her into the wall and held her there. "Sorry is not going to get it any more," he said, "You get down there and clean up this damn mess!" Serena wiped her tears away and nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
She fell on her knees holding her hand; it hurt like a thousand knives stabbing into her. "Mark?" she said with out looking up. "What do want?" he screamed back from the room. "Can you please get me a bandage?" there was no reply. "Don't cry Serena" she said to her self, "just clean this up." 


	4. chapter 3

Serena walked out of the store. "About time," said Mark as he walked up grabbing a bag from her hand. "Where are we going now?" he asked as they walked away from Claires. "It's up to you, I'm out of money" Serena said as Mark handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Well how about the hunting shop?" he said walking in without waiting for a reply.   
  
As soon as they walked in a woman came up to him trying to sell him their newest model of a rifle, he just pushed her out of the way. "Ah, look at this Serena," he said removing a gun from a self. "This baby could kill some one with one blow," he began, "haha kind of funny huh? Bang!" "Mark that's not funny, stop pointing that thing at me." He put it back on the self, "I'm hungry, take that twenty and go get us some thing to eat," he said. She nodded and walked off. "I'll take this please," said Mark putting a gun on the counter.   
  
"I'll take two number three's with Cokes," said Serena looking up at the menu, "Oh and throw in some of those apple pies, they look good." The woman looked at the screen and scribbled a number down on the receipt, "Just wait until your number is called" Serena nodded and walked off. She looked down at the ticket, number thirty-three; she looked back up surprisingly seeing Mark. "Oh hey," she said as he handed her a flower, "As an apology," he said smiling. "Number thirty-two," said a voice over a loud speaker. "What number are we?" said Mark looking at the receipt. "Number thirty-three," said the voice on the loud speaker. "I'll get it," said Mark taking the ticket from her hand, "go find a seat."  
  
Serena scribbled Mark's name in the palm of her hand with a pink pen and then a heart. "I love Mark," she said looking at it. There was a scar on the back of her hand from the previous day. "What are you looking at?" said Mark walking up with a tray. Serena showed him his name in her hand and smiled as he put down the tray. "Yum! Looks good!" She said grabbing her combo, drink, and an apple pie. He put his hand on the pie before she could get it to her side of the table, "Now you don't want to go and get fat do you?" Mark said pulling it to his side. "No sir," she said lifting her hamburger.   
  
She pulled a French fry from the carton, "So what did you get at the hunting shop?" she said sipping her drink. "Nothing," he said, He had already taken the gun that he bought and put it under his seat in the car. "Can you go get some ketchup?" Mark said putting down his fry, "what kind of restaurant dose not give you ketchup?" he said looking at her as if it where her fault. "Mark there is ketchup on the tray," she said pushing some towards him. He threw it on the floor, "Where? Now do what I say and go get some damn ketchup!" he screamed. "Mark people are staring," she said getting up.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry they must all be nosy as hell, tell them what you did!" he screamed standing up throwing the tray in the floor. "Mark!" she said looking at him. "TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID!" he screamed, now every one was staring. "I...I...I did not get my boy friend any ketchup!" she said running to the car. "What are you staring at?" he said looking at every one and grabbing Serena's purse as he walked off. 


	5. chapter 4

"Why do you make me do that?" Mark screamed pushing Serena up against the car. "I...I..." Serena said starting to cry. "Answer me!" he screamed again. "I..." Serena could not speak for her crying. "Your still doing it!" he continued. "I didn't mean to Mark but I," she started. "You shut the hell up!" he screamed thrusting his fist into her stomach. It hurt so much, he had never hit her that hard before. "Get in that car Serena," he said. Sweat was dripping from his black hair; he was in rage and would not stop until she did as he said. "Get in the car!" he screamed as she opened the door and crawled into the passenger's side.  
  
"Why do you make me do this?" he screamed, "why? Answer me!" She sat there staring out the window. "Look at me when I talk to you!" he said slapping her across the face. "Fine!" he screamed turning out the car saying curse words under his breath.  
  
When they got back to the house he pulled her into their bedroom and slung her down on bed. "Answer me," he screamed. The room was dark, the blinds closed, no lights on, and the queen-sized bed with the floral comforter seemed firmer than ever. She started crying harder, "I'm sorry Mark, it's my fault, I'm sorry!" she said between tears. "Your damn right it's your fault!" He grabbed her left hand and slung her into the bathroom. "You stay in here until you ARE sorry and then you can come out!" he said slamming the door shut and locking it.   
  
He laid down on the bed and lit a cigarette, "Who dose she think she is?" he said to him self as he blew out smoke. "She is so childish," he said loud enough so that she could hear him while she was crying. "Mark?" Serena said lightly. "Shut up!" he screamed turning on the T.V. "But Mark I wanted to-" Mark sat up, "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed throwing the remote into the wall.   
  
The phone started to ring. "Mark are you going to answer the phone?" Serena said from the locked bathroom. "Are you going to answer my question?" he screamed, "you see what you make me do?" "Mark I'm sorry, please forgive me!" she said. He got up and went to the living room and turned on his rock music so loud that the walls shook, "Sorry Serena, I can't hear you!" 


	6. chapter 5

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mark screamed as he opened the bathroom door. She had been in there all night crying in the corner, pleading Mark to let her out. "Get up!" he screamed walking over. She stood up and backed up against the wall, "Mark please don't-" she started, he pushed her into the wall, "Do what? Huh Serena? Do you mean THIS?" he screamed slapping her across the face. "Or what about this?" he then screamed punching her in the stomach. "Mark please stop your-" "Shut up! What am I doing Serena? Am I HURTING YOU?"  
  
Mark grabbed her wrist and slung her into the bathtub, "Stay here, I'll be back later," he screamed slamming the door. Serena heard a key jiggle he had locked the door. She walked over to the mirror above the sink. She removed he shirt, there was a large bruise on her abdomen and her face was slightly bleeding. "Why dose he do this?" she said as she put her shirt back on, "Do I really deserve this?" she said to herself looking in the mirror begging to cry. "WHY DOSE HE DO THIS DAMMIT?" she screamed slamming her fist on the mirror making it vaguely shake.  
  
Serena had heard his car pull off; she walked over to the door and tried to twist the handle. It would not open. "I'll look my best, for him." She walked back over to the mirror and took the rubber bands out of her hair making it fall past her feet. "Lets see red lip stick," she said as she applied it. "Foundation, mascara," this continued for a wile until she looked 'her best'.  
  
She heard the front door open; she sat down one the rim of the bathtub and looked at her pink nails. "Mark," she said standing up. The door came open, he was holding a rose, "I'm sorry honey, and I didn't mean those things I said." Serena smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Come one I have a surprise for you," he said as he walked her out of the bathroom and to the car. "Lets go out to lunch," he said opening her door. She nodded and got in.   
  
"Just one menu please," said Mark as the waiter came to the table. "Okay, what will you be having to drink tonight?" he said putting a menu in front of Mark. "Tea," Mark said. "Same," then said Serena. The waiter nodded and walked off. Mark flipped threw the menu and put it down as the waiter came back with two glasses filled with tea. "We're ready to order," he said looking back at the menu. "Two house salads, ranch and raspberry vinaigrette on the side; two soups, one tomato one chicken noodle. And two steaks cooked medium," he said handing the man the menu. 


End file.
